The G-boys get Jobs
by Mihoshi Winner
Summary: well, read the title...and it may be a *little* wierd since it was co-written by my lil' brother...and a little by my best friend (you're a best friend, too, NightWing5673)
1. Chapter One

Hello everyone! ^.^ I know I haven't written lately, it's because of my school...it let out late. This is my third fic, and it was co-written with my lil' brother. Because of who I wrote it with, it might be a *little* weird...P...Well, anywayz, here is my weird fic. I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
The G-Boys' Job Interviews  
The G-boys are applying for various jobs! What will happen??!!!  
  
~*~   
  
All the Gundam Wing guys were short for cash (AN: if you're asking "why" since Quatre has, like, ten bazillion dollars, I have no idea @_@.....), so they decided to apply for different jobs.  
Trowa: I think we should get a job.  
Wufei: JOBS ARE FOR THE WEAK!!!!!  
Quatre: Um...I've never had a job before...  
Duo: I WANNA WORK AT DENNY'S!!!!!!!  
Heero: Hn. I want to be a mercenary.   
Trowa: Okay, we should all apply for a separate job.   
Quatre: Hmm...doesn't that mean going to an interview?  
Wufei: INTERVIEWS ARE FOR THE WEAK!!!!!  
Duo: What's an interview?   
All the G-boys except for Duo: O.o;;;;;;  
Heero: ...   
~*~   
  
They set off to the interviewing place....  
Receptionist: do you have an appointment?  
Wufei: APPOINTMENTS ARE FOR THE WEAK!!!!!!  
Heero: *pointing gun at receptionist's head* We don't need an appointment.  
Quatre: ...Heero! Violence is not the answer! O.o  
Receptionist: #_# Uh...okay...I'll show you to the interwiewing person (AN: ?)  
~*~  
  
They are shown to the interviewing person's office.  
Interview Person (IP): Well, hello. I'm Mr. Baka. How may I help you?  
Quatre: We want to app-  
Duo: I WANNA WORK AT VICTORIA'S SECRET!!!   
Heero: braided baka....  
Wufei: VICTORIA'S SECRET IS FOR THE WEAK...ONNAS!!!!!!  
Everyone: *_* ;;;;;;;;  
Quatre: *glaring at Duo* As I was saying before I was *rudely* interrupted, we would like to apply for jobs.  
IP:All right then. Who will go first?  
Wufei: NOT ME!!!!!!  
Quatre: Um...I've never been interviewed...  
Duo: what's an interview?  
Heero: *takes out gun*  
Trowa: ...  
IP: You! With the pink shirt! You can go first!  
Quatre: *looks annoyed about the comment about his shirt* Um...okay.  
Duo: hee hee.....PINK SHIRT!!!!!  
Trowa:...  
Wufei: PINK SHIRTS ARE FOR THE WEAK!!!!  
Quatre: I heard that...  
Wufei: you were *supposed* to...  
Everyone: -_-;;;;  
~*~   
Quatre's Turn   
IP: what job experiences have you had?  
Quatre: I am a Gundam pilot, and the heir to the Winner fortune....  
IP: then why are you applying for a job?  
Quatre: *_* I don't know....  
IP: well, I will just assign you a job...a job at...Bath & Body Works.  
Quatre: Uh...do I have to??? I mean...isn't that...a girls' store?  
IP: It's all right. A lot of guys work there...  
Quatre: *gulp* Alright then. Where do I sign?  
  
Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Wufei see Quatre walk out of the office, blushing.  
Duo: why are you blushing? Where are you working?  
Quatre *in a barely audible voice* ......Bath and Body works......  
All except Quatre: #_#;;;;;  
Wufei: BATH AND BODY WORKS IS FOR WEAK ONNAS....*thinks for a second* The job's *perfect* for you, Quatre!  
Quatre: @_@ uh......  
Duo: hahahaha.....COOL!  
Heero: *shakes head*  
Trowa: ...  
~*~   
Wufei's Turn   
IP: what job experiences have you had?   
Wufei: I'm a Gundam pilot, and a fighter for JUSTICE! YOU ARE WEAK!! EVERYONE IS WEAK!!!!!!!  
IP: *_*;;;;;;....um, yes, well, what do you like to do?   
Wufei: end universal injustice, weakling.  
IP: umm....how about a job at McDonalds?...  
Wufei: FAST FOOD IS FOR THE WEAK!!!!  
IP: well, I will assign you one instead...Limited Too!  
Wufei: AAHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!.........INJUSTICE!  
IP: sorry, that's the only job open.  
Wufei: you will pay for this one day, weakling. JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!!!   
  
All the other guys see Wufei walk out, ranting about injustice.  
Quatre: you, too?  
Wufei:....Limited Too.....  
Duo: thats...FUNNY!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
Heero: *smirks*  
Trowa: ...   
~*~   
Heero's Turn  
IP: What are your job experiences?  
Heero: mercenary, Gundam Pilot, etc.  
IP: well, we don't need any of those right now...  
Heero: what other jobs are there?  
IP: For you, there are these: Pacifists, Inc., Barney cast, Teletubbies cast, Nail Salon, Hairdresser. Take your pick.  
Heero:_______________   
  
Sorry it was so short this time, folks! We need help with Heero's, Trowa's and Duo's jobs. Tell us what you would like to see as their jobs!!!!!!!Thanx,   
~*~Mihoshi Winner and her lil' bro.~*~ (with a lil' help from M. Winner's best friend)   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two (but I got confused w/ the c...

Hello everyone! ^.^ I know I haven't written lately, it's because of my school...it let out late. This is my third fic, and it was co-written with my lil' brother. Because of who I wrote it with, it might be a *little* weird...P...Well, anywayz, here is my weird fic. I hope you like it! ^_^   
Disclaimer: (almost forgot ^_^;;;) I do not own Gundam Wing. Now leave me alone....*WHAAA*  
  
The G-Boys' Job Interviews  
The G-boys are applying for various jobs! What will happen??!!!  
  
~*~   
  
All the Gundam Wing guys were short for cash (AN: if you're asking "why" since Quatre has, like, ten bazillion dollars, I have no idea @_@.....), so they decided to apply for different jobs.  
Trowa: I think we should get a job.  
Wufei: JOBS ARE FOR THE WEAK!!!!!  
Quatre: Um...I've never had a job before...  
Duo: I WANNA WORK AT DENNY'S!!!!!!!  
Heero: Hn. I want to be a mercenary.   
Trowa: Okay, we should all apply for a separate job.   
Quatre: Hmm...doesn't that mean going to an interview?  
Wufei: INTERVIEWS ARE FOR THE WEAK!!!!!  
Duo: What's an interview?   
All the G-boys except for Duo: O.o;;;;;;  
Heero: ...   
~*~   
  
They set off to the interviewing place....  
Receptionist: do you have an appointment?  
Wufei: APPOINTMENTS ARE FOR THE WEAK!!!!!!  
Heero: *pointing gun at receptionist's head* We don't need an appointment.  
Quatre: ...Heero! Violence is not the answer! O.o  
Receptionist: #_# Uh...okay...I'll show you to the interwiewing person (AN: ?)  
~*~  
  
They are shown to the interviewing person's office.  
Interview Person (IP): Well, hello. I'm Mr. Baka. How may I help you?  
Quatre: We want to app-  
Duo: I WANNA WORK AT VICTORIA'S SECRET!!!   
Heero: braided baka....  
Wufei: VICTORIA'S SECRET IS FOR THE WEAK...ONNAS!!!!!!  
Everyone: *_* ;;;;;;;;  
Quatre: *glaring at Duo* As I was saying before I was *rudely* interrupted, we would like to apply for jobs.  
IP:All right then. Who will go first?  
Wufei: NOT ME!!!!!!  
Quatre: Um...I've never been interviewed...  
Duo: what's an interview?  
Heero: *takes out gun*  
Trowa: ...  
IP: You! With the pink shirt! You can go first!  
Quatre: *looks annoyed about the comment about his shirt* Um...okay.  
Duo: hee hee.....PINK SHIRT!!!!!  
Trowa:...  
Wufei: PINK SHIRTS ARE FOR THE WEAK!!!!  
Quatre: I heard that...  
Wufei: you were *supposed* to...  
Everyone: -_-;;;;  
~*~   
Quatre's Turn   
IP: what job experiences have you had?  
Quatre: I am a Gundam pilot, and the heir to the Winner fortune....  
IP: then why are you applying for a job?  
Quatre: *_* I don't know....  
IP: well, I will just assign you a job...a job at...Bath & Body Works.  
Quatre: Uh...do I have to??? I mean...isn't that...a girls' store?  
IP: It's all right. A lot of guys work there...  
Quatre: *gulp* Alright then. Where do I sign?  
  
Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Wufei see Quatre walk out of the office, blushing.  
Duo: why are you blushing? Where are you working?  
Quatre *in a barely audible voice* ......Bath and Body works......  
All except Quatre: #_#;;;;;  
Wufei: BATH AND BODY WORKS IS FOR WEAK ONNAS....*thinks for a second* The job's *perfect* for you, Quatre!  
Quatre: @_@ uh......  
Duo: hahahaha.....COOL!  
Heero: *shakes head*  
Trowa: ...  
~*~   
Wufei's Turn   
IP: what job experiences have you had?   
Wufei: I'm a Gundam pilot, and a fighter for JUSTICE! YOU ARE WEAK!! EVERYONE IS WEAK!!!!!!!  
IP: *_*;;;;;;....um, yes, well, what do you like to do?   
Wufei: end universal injustice, weakling.  
IP: umm....how about a job at McDonalds?...  
Wufei: FAST FOOD IS FOR THE WEAK!!!!  
IP: well, I will assign you one instead...Limited Too!  
Wufei: AAHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!.........INJUSTICE!  
IP: sorry, that's the only job open.  
Wufei: you will pay for this one day, weakling. JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!!!   
  
All the other guys see Wufei walk out, ranting about injustice.  
Quatre: you, too?  
Wufei:....Limited Too.....  
Duo: thats...FUNNY!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
Heero: *smirks*  
Trowa: ...   
~*~   
Heero's Turn  
IP: What are your job experiences?  
Heero: mercenary, Gundam Pilot, etc.  
IP: well, we don't need any of those right now...  
Heero: what other jobs are there?  
IP: For you, there are these: Pacifists, Inc., Barney cast, Teletubbies cast, Nail Salon, Hairdresser. Take your pick.  
  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~   
  
Heero: I think...uumm....*shuts eyes* ...Hairdresser.....  
IP: excellent choice...are you all right, young man? You look awfully pale..?  
Heero: Hn. *storms out of the office*  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei see Heero come out of the office, looking really pale.  
Quatre: What happened?  
Heero: ...hairdresser...*Duo is about to laugh, but decides not to when he sees Heero take out his gun and point it toward him* What was that, Maxwell?  
Duo: uh...nothing! ^_^  
Wufei: *mutters* hairdressing is for the weak...  
Trowa: ...   
Quatre: I don't trust Heero with scissors...  
  
~*~  
Duo's turn   
  
IP: *looks tired of saying this over and over...* What job experiences do you have?  
Duo: I am a Gundam Pilot and Shinigami, the GOD OF DEATH!!!!!!  
IP: -_-;;; yes..well.. what do you like to do?  
Duo: umm.....*thinks* (AN: how amazing! He can think!!! *no offence, Duo fans...I'm a Duo fan myself!*) I like...eating candy, annoying people, blowing up stuff, did I mention candy???  
IP: *_*....How would you like to work at Out Back Steakhouse(r)? (thanks, Sheik!)  
Duo: umm...OKAY! I love eating there!  
IP: *sweatdrop* ookkkaayyyyy.....um YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!!!!  
Duo: okay ^.^  
  
Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa see Duo skip out of the office.  
Quatre: what did you get?  
Duo: *grins*  
Wufei: stop smiling so weakly, Maxwell!  
Heero: tell us.  
Trowa: ///-;;;;;  
Duo: I GET TO WORK AT OUT BACK STEAK HOUSE!!! ^_^  
All the G-boys except Duo: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;...whatever, Duo.  
  
~*~   
Trowa's Turn  
  
IP: what job experiences have you had?  
Trowa: ...Gundam Pilot, clown/acrobat (AN: acrobat: ?)...  
IP: so...you were a clown?  
Trowa: *nods*  
IP: we were needing a new Ronald McDonald clown for McDonalds!YES! these are SO hard to find..er..you WILL take the job, won't you?   
Trowa: *thinks* ....  
IP: well?  
Trowa: *comes to conclusion*...*nods with difficulty*  
IP: OH YEAH! PROMOTION TIME! *starts dancing on the table* WOOHOO! YEAH!  
Trowa: ///#;;;;;;;; *looks scared*.....*leaves*  
  
Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre see Trowa walk out, emotionless as ever.   
Duo: so?  
Trowa:...  
Heero: Hn?  
Wufei: TELL US YOU WEAKLING!!!  
Quatre: *big puppy eyes* pwease tell us?  
Trowa: *covers eyes from puppy eyes*  
Quatre: *with that cute look in his wittle face* PPWWEEAASEEE??(AN: heh....heh....don't ask ^_^;;;)  
Trowa: *barely audible* ...McDonalds...clown...  
Duo: COOL RONALD MCDONALD IS THE BEST!!! *crickets chirp*  
Quatre: oh well, let's go home...we start tomorrow....  
Wufei: DON'T REMIND ME!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!  
*they go home*  
  
**************************************************************************************   
Sorry it wasn't that long! My brother won't help that much anymore...he's watching Dragon Ball Z...(trunks is a bishounen!!!!) I'll do more later..... Tell me if you like it or think it's stupid!  
THANX, ~*~Mihoshi WINNER~*~, do you hear that, Athena *cough* "winner"?.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
